1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing wiring substrates and methods for manufacturing electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Wirings are required to be patterned in high accuracy. For example, a subtractive method and an additive method are known as a method for forming wirings on a flexible substrate. In the subtractive method, a metal layer is formed over the entire surface of a flexible substrate, a photoresist is formed on the metal layer by patterning, and the metal layer is etched by using the photoresist as a barrier. In the additive method, a photoresist is formed on a flexible substrate by patterning, and a metal layer is deposited by a plating process in an opening section in the photoresist.
These methods have limitations in attaining a higher level of patterning accuracy because the measurement accuracy of wirings depends on the resolution of photoresist. Catalysts may be patterned by a laser beam. However, because parts of the catalysts are not necessarily completely removed when the patterning shape becomes minute, and there is a possibility of re-adhesion of the catalysts, this process is not adequate to pattern wirings in high accuracy.
It is an object of the present invention to pattern wirings in high accuracy with a simple manufacturing process.